Son of the Dark
by monkeyCsaw
Summary: A two chapter one-shot about a traitor whose motive was revenge sparked by love. Written for Warriors Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to be clear, this will only be two chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated and this was written for Warriors Challenge Forum! **

* * *

Amber eyes glinted from the shadows. They tracked every movement, even the smallest of rustlings or twitches. They were the ultimate predators, piercing as an eagle's. These eyes missed nothing as they lurked in their birthplace; the ink shadows cast from the tall, sickly trees above. The sharp scent of pine needles had no effect on the grey tom crouched amongst the thorn bushes. His hunger for vengeance was stronger still, as he watched the grizzled old tom shuffled over to a pine tree and lay down for a moment.

He could have laughed, so helpless was his prey. And so foolish.

He crept from his hiding place gracefully, easily. Not a stick broke and not a leaf rustled to cause alarm. His muscles bunched and contracted fluidly beneath his long grey fur, which hid him perfectly in the shadows and in the undergrowth. He had no intention of concealing his presence, it came naturally. He'd been taught to step light always and to watch his back even while sleeping.

Slowly, oh so slowly, did he stalk towards his target. The old tom was aware of him now; yes, his ears were perked and his brilliant green eyes were narrowed.

"Snakefang?" he rasped, unsure of himself. "Is that you?"

The said warrior chuckled darkly to himself as he prowled ever closer, placing each paw carefully, meticulously. "Rowanstar," he purred silkily. "How are you?"

The leader shrugged, looking so pitifully confused and bewildered by what was happening. His once shining tabby fur was patchy and graying now, his whiskers crooked and broken in some places. Snakefang pitied his old mentor and leader just as he despised his painfully obvious weakness. "Snakefang, what is going on? What are you doing here?" Rowanstar asked, chest heaving as he fought for breath.

Snakefang knew he was short for time. Their mouse-brained medicine cat was coming soon, and he didn't need another problem to deal with. "Nothing, you old foddering fool," Snakefang snarled, all pretenses of politeness gone. "Just your death!"

Before Rowanstar had time to react, Snakefang had lunged forward and sank his claws deep into his leader's throat. He watched as his leader's eyes faded, the shock in them slowly replaced by a glassy resignation. It was his last life and Snakefang stepped back, satisfied with his work. He would no longer be ordered to do apprentice duties just because of one slight mishap with the prey pile. Yes, he was very satisfied, his revenge fulfilled and sweet on his tongue.

"S-Snakefang?"

He spun and cursed under his breath. The scrawny black tom looked terrified, his long legs shaking quite visibly. Snakefang jumped forward and managed to catch the tom's hind leg in his teeth. "Oh no you don't. I won't have you ruining my plans."

The medicine cat tore free with a surprising spurt of strength and dashed away into the trees. Snakefang darted after him, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The medicine cat was surprisingly fast, his bony frame helping him duck and weave through the thick undergrowth. Snakefang paid no attention to where he was going or how far camp was. His one and only thought was focused solely on his prey.

_He won't get away, he won't!_ was the chant that spurred him to go even faster. Darkstreak, the tom who whimpered as he realized his death was nearing, broke from the line of trees and fled to the camp, voice raised to sound the alarm. Snakefang paid no heed to the cats crying out as he chased the scrawny tom into camp and pinned him, panting.

"Now," he gasped. "Now I finish it!"

He was torn off and shoved away by multiple cats at once and he lunged, claws and throat thirsty for his brother's blood. "Let me kill him!" he screamed wildly, amber eyes glowing with his bloody madness. "He must die!"

Cats emerged from their dens, eyes wide. Their fear scent was thick in the air, clogging his nose and driving him even closer to insanity. "Cowards!" he wailed, frothing at the mouth. He fought crazily against his captors, not recognizing their faces or caring at the moment. He cut and slashed desperately, suddenly choking on his defeat. "I have to kill him!"

Darkstreak blubbered on the ground, still trying to catch his breath from the long run. "H-He killed Rowanstar, in the forest. I saw it."

Snakefang laughed aloud at their disgusted and beyond-shocked expressions. They were pathetic in their bewilderment. "You're all mad!" he chuckled and he writhed on the ground as a laughing fit seized him. "Mad I say! Mad!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter isn't as good as the last one but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Soft and worried murmurs drifted through the clearing, sounding like sleepy kits and elders preparing to sleep. Snakefang sat hunched in the middle, eyes gleaming distastefully up at the proud white tom on the smooth grey rock.

"Snakefang," he boomed imperiously. Snakefang sneered in response, taunting him with his goading gaze. "You have killed our noble leader and attempted to kill our medicine cat. For this, you must be punished."

He could feel the disgust from all around him, in their burning stares and half-hearted growls. He merely laughed at them. The pitiful fools, didn't they understand? He'd only come back. He laughed and laughed until he couldn't breathe, and was left wheezing like a weak old queen.

"Brother," he rasped, still amused. The tom jerked, and Snakefang could see he didn't like being reminded that they shared blood. Snakefang snuck a glance at Darkstreak, who still maintained a haughty, injured air. "You forget yourself," he purred. "I'll just come back."

Cloudfur's eyes sparked with rage and he leaped down, stalking over to the chortling grey tom. "I don't see what's so amusing," he hissed threateningly, shoving his muzzle close to Snakefang's. The grey warrior shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that his life was in the balance.

"You think you're so great," he taunted him. "Then come and face me yourself!"

Cloudfur's eyes narrowed suddenly and he looked rather crafty as he took a step back. Snakefang knew what was coming next; if anything, he'd prayed this moment would come. "You don't deny the charges?"

Snakefang glared at him incredulously. "Why would I do that? Yes, I killed the old fool and tried to kill our mouse-brain of a brother over there," he spat impetuously. He felt no regret. No remorse tugged at his gut as he realized he'd taken the life of another cat. He sneered at Cloudfur, laughing at him.

Cloudfur stepped back a little more again, amber eyes narrowed. He gave a short nod as though a decision had been made. "Kill him," he meowed simply, flicking his tail. Snakefang laughed again, a laugh cut short as one of his guards drew a sharp claw across his throat.

Snakefang lay on the ground, blood pouring from his throat. Joy filled him from tail tip to nose and _her _green eyes danced before him as his vision began to fade. "Thank you, Snakefang," Cloudfur whispered in his ear. "You made me a leader faster than I had ever dared to dream."

Snakefang chuckled and gurgled, fading fast. "Thank _you, _Cloudfur," he rasped. "I'm going to live forever with her."

At that, he drifted away in a sea of green, as dark and beautiful as her eyes. No light waited for him as he padded away on the hidden path reserved for the dead. He found the ugly trees and dark bushes appeasing to the eye but it was the silver she-cat waiting for him that captured his heart. "Silverheart," he sighed and was gone.


End file.
